


Stranger

by Dannnasparkle



Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Angst, Background Relationships, Bokuto needs a hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, I Tried, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Daishou Suguru, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, bc i don't even like kuro / shou, but I hope u like it!!, hopefully, ngl when i wrote this i just wanted to make my best friend suffer, one-sided Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Esta es una canción sobre un amor,no puedo evitar pensar en lo que estás pensando.Espero que no estés pensando en nosotros, como algo que nunca podrías amar.El último día, la última forma en que me miraste, la última palabra del último pensamiento que alguna vez hablaste.Espero que no me dejes nunca, pensando desesperadamente.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880554





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> El título y el summary es de una canción de Safetysuit, por si a alguien le interesa.

Dejó que su cabeza se recargara en la pared de madera de la entrada, mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido, parecía que la luna de octubre se burlaba de él.

Claro que justo ahora, sentía que todo el mundo se estaba burlando de él, por ser tan iluso. Tan estúpido, que se cegó por completo, y construyó una realidad que nunca existió ni existirá.

Y era muy idiota; después de todo siempre estuvo ahí, en sus narices.

Mentiría si dijera que no era obvio. Lo era, claro que lo era. Cualquiera que estuviera en su círculo social y tuviera un cuarto de cerebro funcionando lo hubiera notado, por mucho que ellos lo negaran y contradijeran. ¿Odio, decían? En ese momento él entendía bien aquello de "del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Y para su infortunio, ese paso ya se había dado probablemente desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque se hubiera negado a aceptarlo.

Muy en el fondo había querido creerlo, todas las discusiones y burlas, las malas caras y la forma tan despectiva de referirse al otro, los "no lo puedo ver ni en pintura" y aquellos "ese bastardo solo viene a arruinarme el día", de verdad intentaba creerlos, quería creerlos, usándolos como un falso muro de yeso que le agregaba la esperanza a su alma y le pintaba el cielo de colores porque tal vez, _tal vez_ , si aquello era verdad, él tendría una oportunidad.

Pero nunca fue así. ¿Quién se hubiera podido fijar en él, de cualquier forma?

_—Hey, bro._

_Kōtarō hizo un sonido con su garganta para hacerle saber al otro que era escuchado. Mientras tanto, la pelota de voleibol dio vueltas en sus manos, lista para ser usada._

_—Estoy saliendo con alguien._

_—¡Ah, ¿En serio?! —no entendió que era más sorprendente, que su mejor amigo saliera con alguien o que existiera alguien en la Tierra capaz de aguantarlo—. ¿Y quién es aquel desafortunado?_

_Lanzó la pelota hacia el silencioso armador que los acompañaba y se preparó para saltar, corriendo cuando la pelota se vio en el aire y saltando con la intención de golpearla._

_Pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo._

_—Suguru._

_La pelota siguió su curso y lo único que sintió después fue su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, quejándose bajo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Una punzada en el pecho le provocó escalofríos. El armador se acercó para asegurarse que estuviera bien al igual que su amigo, pero para ese momento todo color se había drenado de su cuerpo junto a su ánimo. Se levantó de un salto para que se relajaran y pidió disculpas, saliendo del gimnasio con la excusa de ir a la enfermería a que revisaran un dolor intenso en su espalda baja._

_Claro que era mentira, pero necesitaba alejarse de ahí antes que sus incontrolables emociones se escaparan de su pecho._

Negó con la cabeza, seguramente se había visto muy patético en ese momento, pero la noticia lo había tomado con la guardia baja, ¿cómo iba a esperarse él que, después de todo, esos dos iban a sentirse atraídos? Se tragó hasta el fondo el teatro del odio mutuo y cuando la verdad se puso enfrente, no supo cómo enfrentarlo. Y ni siquiera habia pasado una semana.

Su celular emitió un pitido inoportuno y vibró sobre su regazo. Cuando lo tomó para ver que era de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Tragó saliva e inhaló profundo, sonriendo como siempre aunque no importara—. ¿Diga?

—¡Bro! —se escuchaba ruido del otro lado de la línea— ¡Hey!, ¿vas a venir por fin o qué? Le había dicho a Suguru que vendrías también...

Tosió para disimular el _sollozo_ que se había escapado sin su permiso—, ¡O-oh! ¿En serio? —tosió—, ¡me encantaría, bro! —sorbió por la nariz y fingió toser de nuevo—, pero estoy enfermo y mi madre me prohibió salir.

—¿Estás bien?

Rió—. Solo es un resfriado, ¡En un parpadeo estaré mejor! —mordió el labio inferior para no dejarse caer en ese momento, no podía hacerlo mientras él estuviera llamando. Fingió por última vez y sonrió más amplio—...saluda a Sugu-chan de mi parte. ¡Diviértanse!

Apenas escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo colgó y apagó el aparato, soltando el aire que había estado guardando mientras su sonrisa se iba.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando.

De verdad esperaba que se divirtieran, que rieran y que pasaran un momento especial entre ambos, al menos así podría jactarse que el peliverde sería feliz, ¿no? y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora. Lástima que no fuera Bokuto la razón de aquella felicidad.

Kōtarō soltó una carcajada vacía: como si alguna vez eso hubiera sido posible. Kurō Tetsurō era mejor que él en quién sabe cuántos aspectos, era claramente más inteligente, por ejemplo. Estaba seguro que el capitán de las serpientes no estaría cómodo saliendo con alguien tan ruidoso y despistado como lo era Bokuto, y más temprano que tarde se hubiera cansado de él como todos los demás.

Tal vez por eso nunca se animó a confesarse.

Las cosas estaban mejor así, Kurō sabría aprovechar su oportunidad de una forma en la que Bokuto no hubiera podido nunca.

Era mucha excusa junta para justificar lo pequeño y cobarde que se sentía.

Se quejó y limpió bruscamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas, encogiéndose. Pero es que no quería escuchar su rechazo, no quería que Daishō cambiara la forma en la que lo veía, no quería ponerlo incómodo ni que terminara por cortar todo lazo entre ambos.

Qué estupidez. Si nunca hubiera conocido a ese chico de ojos rasgados en primer lugar no estaría en esa situación, no se hubiera enamorado de él, y no estaría llorando por ese intenso punzón en el pecho que amenazaba con partir su corazón en cuatro, ocho, mil pedazos más. ¿Por qué de entre tantas personas, Daishō Suguru terminó escogiendo a Kurō Tetsurō, su mejor amigo? Bokuto estaba _justo detrás._

Parecía una burla del universo. Casi podía escucharlo perforando su cerebro con filosas palabras: "Ahora vamos a hacer que tu amor platónico se quede con tu mejor amigo para que sufras toda tu jodida existencia como un insistente recordatorio de lo cerca pero a la vez tan lejos que estuviste de ser amado por él."

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y volvió a limpiarse la cara inútilmente. Quería enterrar todo lo que sentía, quería enterrarlo y nunca volver a saber nada de las flores de amor imposible que crecían en su organismo como plaga. Quería poder mirar a ambos juntos sin sentir nada más que empatía y aprobación, incluso alegría por la felicidad ajena.

Claro que los estaba estereotipando, ellos nunca dejarían de tratarse como perros y gatos, pero era horroroso pensar que detrás del telón había amor, amor que Bokuto había deseado para si.

Una mano en su cabello lo sobresaltó, alzando la vista con espanto, ¿y si era alguno de ellos descubriendo lo que el búho no quería que supieran? A ver cómo le explicaba a Kurō que estaba enamorado de su novio. Por suerte no hubo necesidad.

—¡Akaashi...! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

El menor pensó que nunca en su vida había visto una imagen más triste; era como si el sol se hubiera apagado por completo. Acarició suavemente la cabellera caída de Bokuto y luego tomó asiento a su lado, mirándole preocupado. Ni siquiera necesitaba que su capitán le contara que sucedía, Keiji ya lo sabía y por eso había decidido ir a su hogar, aunque verlo así era devastador y por primera vez desde que conoció al búho cornudo no tenía idea de que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

En ese momento Akaashi Keiji descubrió que la luz también puede llorar.

El azabache suspiró—. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

Contrario a lo que pudo hacerse esperado, Akaashi notó como una sonrisa cansada se dibujaba en los labios ajenos—. Creo que siempre supe que no iba a funcionar.

—Hm... Daishō no supo mirar correctamente.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo y miró sus pies entre espasmos de aquel llanto que amenazaba con convertirse en un huracán.

—Él se lo pierde —Akaashi continuó, sin pelos en la lengua. Ver así a su capitán y amigo, aguantándose el llanto a duras penas, sin esa hermosa y genuina sonrisa adornando su rostro y con el astro de sus ojos lleno de nubes grises era realmente frustrante—, porque usted es maravilloso, Bokuto-san. Usted es una persona luminosa y cálida que no cualquiera merece... no deje que un desamor lo extinga de este modo.

Eso bastó para que Kōtarō reanudara el llanto, lagrimeando como un crío de seis años, hablando con dificultad y sollozando sin molestarse en bajar la voz—, ojalá me hubiera escogido a mi.

_Ojalá._

Pero Kurō fue mejor que él. Daishō lo decidió así.

¿Y quién era Bokuto para cuestionar las elecciones del corazón? Quizá en otra vida Suguru se detenga a mirarlo a él.

Quizá no, ¿valía la pena pensar en ello?

Keiji miró la luna sobre ellos y dejó unas sutiles caricias en la espalda contraria, deseando que se calmara—. Ojalá, pero no lo hizo. Dejemos que el tiempo le haga pagar las consecuencias de su propia estupidez.

Y por primera vez en días, Bokuto dejó escapar una risa verdadera entre sus dolorosos sollozos—. Eres muy cruel, Akaashi.

—No fui yo él que le hizo llorar —el armador no quiso apartar su vista de la blanca luna para darle espacio a Kōtarō. Lo que no pudo evitar fue un suspiro preocupado y una pregunta que le carcomía las venas—, ¿volverá a sonreír para mi, Bokuto-san?

Se escuchó un quejido—. Solo hoy, solo déjame en paz hoy, Akaash'...

Después de asentir, Akaashi dejó que el otro llorara sobre él todo lo que deseara. Keiji estaba completamente dispuesto a reparar cada pequeña parte de su amigo si fuera necesario. Sabía que Suguru no tenía culpa alguna, pero le hacía enojar la forma en que Kōtarō se rompía por él, estuviera el peliverde enterado de ello o no.

Y Bokuto, Bokuto solo podía marchitarse más a cada lágrima que soltaba, consciente que era su única oportunidad de rendirse totalmente, de dejar salir todo de su cuerpo para al día siguiente poder sonreír sin problema alguno, odiándose a si mismo por nunca atreverse a decirle al de Nohebi en voz alta el amor que lo quemaba por dentro y preguntándose con desesperación porque de cualquier manera Daishō no lo había escogido a él.

Aunque la respuesta fuera obvia.

Tal vez Suguru había pensado en ellos como algo que nunca podría amar.

Tal vez ni siquiera lo había pensado.

Y no lo pensaría nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nunca terminará de gustarme, ah. Pero hice lo mejor que pude, I mean, escribir romance-triste está fuera de mi zona de confort. Yo sí creo y me gusta pensar que Daishō y Kurō se caen bien de la fregada y no me gustan juntos románticamente hablando, pero necesitaba un motivo para ver a mi Kō llorar y el Kuroshou me pareció la mejor opción.(?)
> 
> Aunque tenía ganas de ver esto no estoy satisfecha, o me exijo demasiado o pude haberlo hecho mejor. Anyway.
> 
> No vuelvo a escribir Kuroshou (aunque no haya sido directo). Y Suguboku... dejar de escribir de ellos es como dejar que se extinga una especie endémica, serÍA UN PECADO HACERLO.
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
